Mine
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Robin se pliait à sa volonté. C'était presque mécanique, pour éviter le pire. Lorsque Lucci venait la voir, une seule chose l'obsédait. Jamais il ne pourrait l'obtenir toutefois, il ne pouvait pas se maîtriser. Il devait tenter. Cette série d'échecs ne le rebutait pas. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartiennent à Oda.

Rating : T

Pairing : Lucci x Robin

Ndla : Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais commencé cet OS, sans réussir à le finir avant aujourd'hui. C'est en lisant l'OS de Roussette "_Parcae is an apple_" [coup de pub et B.A. : fait!], qui traite aussi de ce pairing, que j'ai eu l'inspiration à nouveau. Elle m'est revenue tout d'un coup et je n'avais plus qu'à obéir. Vous devriez le lire d'ailleurs, ça tranche dans la morosité du fandom français. Je suis contente de m'apercevoir qu'on est plus que ce que je croyais à faire dans la diversité.

Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin de l'OS !

* * *

><p><strong>Mine<strong>

**.**

Robin sentait ce poids sur ses épaules. Pas aussi lourd que celui qu'elle avait dû supporter durant toute sa vie mais ce poids-ci était plus dérangeant. Plus malsain. Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuait en elle dès qu'elle sentait ce poids-là revenir.

Il le percevait sans difficulté, son regard aiguisé notant les frissons de l'ancienne fugitive. Elle était sous son entière domination. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre lui, sous peine de recevoir un retour de bâton. Pour être plus précis, ces compagnons en subiraient les conséquences.

Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, elle ne pouvait pas résister. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre, subir. La jeune femme avait peur. Peur pour eux.

Peu importait ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé Sanji et Chopper, son cœur s'était serré et cette angoisse l'avait paralysée. L'envie de tout dévoiler lui avait brûlé les lèvres mais c'était trop dangereux. Et s'il l'écoutait ? Et si l'un d'entre eux surprenait ses aveux et allait les lui rapporter ? Elle en tremblait d'appréhension, une sueur froide perlant sur son front, sa nuque. Un froid intense la prenait par surprise, chassait tous ces bons moments qu'elle avait vécue avec eux et les remplaçait par des visions morbides.

Elle avait dû les mépriser, prêcher le faux pour qu'enfin le fardeau qu'elle était pour eux disparaisse. Par cette décision, elle s'était offerte toute entière à la faucheuse. Nico Robin n'avait pas peur de mourir.

La belle criminelle avait peur de lui.

Robin émergea péniblement de ses pensées, ses yeux se levant vers la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, laissant filtrer un peu de lumière. A peine assez pour qu'elle puisse voir les contours de sa chambre. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit les craquements qui provenaient de l'escalier. Son pas était lourd, lent et mesuré. Elle le reconnaissait.

Elle se leva, se disant qu'il ne pouvait vouloir qu'une seule chose. Il faisait une unique visite en journée et la surveillait pendant qu'elle dormait la nuit. Elle n'était jamais seule. Néanmoins, elle trouvait sa situation légèrement plus confortable lorsque c'était un autre membre du CP9 qui gardait un œil sur elle.

La porte tourna sur ses gonds, elle ne bougea pas. Elle s'était plantée devant la fenêtre, écartant très légèrement le rideau. Robin ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Prédateur. Avide. Pénétrant.

Une main saisit son poignet, cette main qui tenait la tenture, et la força à la lâcher. Un bras entoura sa taille et son corps fut plaqué contre le sien, brûlant. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, laissant quelques gouttes de sang perler jusqu'à son menton. Il y porta son pouce pour les récupérer. Ces petites larmes vermeilles qui concentraient en elles tout son dégoût, tout son désespoir. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait aucun regret. Elle préférait vivre cela plutôt que d'être rejetée par ses anciens nakama.

Soudain, une injonction. Un ordre qui la faisait tressaillir, qui la rendait encore plus malheureuse.

― Deviens mienne.

Ce ton n'admettait aucun refus. Sous ce calme apparent, elle ressentait toute son impatience, son impétueux désir d'accéder à l'inaccessible.

Jamais elle ne pourrait y répondre.

Il le savait. Il était d'autant plus enragé. La mort resserrait déjà ses griffes sur l'archéologue. Elle s'était abandonné corps et âme à ce destin funeste. Comment avoir ce qui ne serait bientôt plus ?

Il la retourna vers lui et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle serra les dents, encaissant la douleur qui provenait de son dos et de ses épaules. Elle sentit ses doigts sur sa cuisse, son autre main glissant dans ses cheveux de jais, il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne. Haletants tout les deux, elle n'arrivait pas à garder ses lèvres scellés. Elle répondait à ses désirs pour éviter le pire, s'en tenant au strict minimum.

Elle restait de marbre en apparence. Elle n'éprouvait pas même une once de haine pour cet homme. C'était seulement de la peur, de la répugnance.

Rob Lucci. Ce nom seul suffisait à la faire trembler.

Il prenait sans rien donner en retour. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, ne voulait satisfaire qu'un désir qui ne pouvait être comblé. Il ne voulait qu'une chose.

Son consentement.

Ça, comme le reste, il ne l'aurait jamais. Ce qui le rendait encore plus furieux.

Il la prit par le bras et la jeta sur le lit. Le corps de Robin rebondit sur le matelas, cette douceur était malvenue dans une scène où régnait seulement la brutalité.

Ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, il la dévisagea durant des secondes qui devenaient des minutes. Ses doigts se perdirent dans cette chevelure noir corbeau qui ressemblait tant à la sienne. Deux êtres de l'ombre, pourtant incompatible tant par leur nature que par le chemin qu'ils avaient pris.

Elle était une criminelle. Il représentait la justice. Sanglante, impitoyable. Leur passé avait trempé dans le sang mais ils restaient dissemblables. En pensant à elle, il sentait une irrémédiable envie de l'égorger, là, sur ce lit. Ainsi, elle n'appartiendrait à personne. Cette soif de sang qui le harcelait continuellement serait ainsi apaisé. D'une pierre deux coup.

Cependant, il n'arriverait jamais à s'y résoudre.

― Dis-le.

Un nouvel ordre. Sa voix se faisait rauque. Ses doigts attrapèrent le menton de la jeune femme et se crispèrent. Il lui faisait mal. A sa grande déception, bien qu'il s'y attendait, cette douleur ne transparaissait pas sur ce visage, dans ces yeux qui évitaient son regard. Il n'y lisait qu'une envie de mourir. Une certaine impatience qu'il en finisse.

Elle n'appartenait qu'à un équipage. Celui qu'elle avait quitté. Elle avait brisé ce lien. Aucun autre ne la retenait à la vie et ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui réussirait à en créer un entre eux. Il en était incapable, lui qui ne connaissait que la justice à travers le meurtre.

Robin prit une profonde inspiration, ses bras ramenés contre elle, ses jambes ballantes. Impossible pour elle de faire des efforts. Il n'en valait pas la peine, plus rien ne valait la peine qu'elle s'y intéresse.

― Nico Robin, sois mienne.

Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'à son cou gracile, la pression s'accentua. L'archéologue ne prononça pas un mot. Aucun son ne sortirait de sa bouche. Elle était déterminée à ne pas réagir.

Rob Lucci émergea de ses divagations par les trois coups à la porte de la chambre. Intérieurement, Robin eut un soupir de soulagement. Aujourd'hui non plus, il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin.

Il sortit, sans un regard derrière lui. Pourtant, elle arrivait à lire dans son esprit encore embrumé par la folie qui l'avait soudainement prise à sa vue.

_Tu seras mienne._

Il pouvait toujours le croire, espérer de toutes ses forces. Aussi puissant soit-il, jamais il n'aurait ce qu'il désirait.

Parce que justement, il ne prenait aucun risque en rêvant de l'inaccessible. Une fois qu'elle aura disparu, son obsession s'estomperait. Elle réapparaîtrait sous une autre forme. A travers une autre criminelle. Cela ne s'arrêterait jamais. La possession faisait partie du sentiment qui était hors de sa portée, c'était la seule facette qu'il arrivait à exprimer.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que voulait dire "aimer".

**.**

**The End**

* * *

><p>Bravo à toi, lecteur, qui a tenu jusqu'ici. Tu as toutes mes félicitations. Prendrais-tu encore un peu de ton temps pour laisser ton avis à l'auteure pleine de doute ? Elle se dit encore que c'était peut-être une erreur de traiter ce pairing de cette façon mais elle ne peut le concevoir autrement.<p>

Sinon... A une prochaine fois !


End file.
